Beyond the Gray
by stargirl3601
Summary: This story takes place in a parallel universe, where Tris and Tobias both chose Abnegation. Will their paths meet? Or will they just continue on in their daily lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me! I just got out of school, so hopefully I'll be able to update pretty often. But if I don't, I'll probably be on vacation or something. Also, if you have a comment on anything, please speak your mind! Reviews are APPRECIATED! Anyways, this fanfiction is based off of an idea I got from a line from Divergent:**

"_**And when we rise, hand in hand, I realize that if we had both chose differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing, in a safer place, in gray clothes instead of black ones."**_

**I think it's pretty obvious what my idea was.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS STRICTLY BEATRICE (Tris)/TOBIAS. JUST TO CLEAR THAT UP!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent or characters! Just a laptop and some brainpower!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

When I woke up that morning, I had no idea what would happen to me. That my life would change, just from one tiny moment.

The day started out normal, I woke up, got dressed, and had an hard-boiled egg for breakfast. Twenty minutes later, I was all ready, and started on my way to school with Susan and Robert.

We walked in silence, until Susan finally spoke up.

"Why so glum, Beatrice?" she asked.

I hadn't really realized how noticeable my grief was until she had asked that simple question.

"I'm just sad that Caleb left us," I replied.

Susan and Robert nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I feel the same way. But some just aren't cut out for Abnegation." Robert said softly.

I grimaced at that. I shouldn't be lamenting for Caleb. One should always put others before themselves.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the stranger heading right for me.

"BEATRICE-" Susan tried to warn, but it was too late. I crashed into the boy, and fell, my books tumbling on top of me.

"I am SO sorry," the stranger apologized, with a panicked look on his face.

"Hey, it's alright!" I said, brushing the dirt off my gray skirt. I swear, that kid looked familiar. But I couldn't place him.

He gave me an embarrassed grin and continued walking.

Then it hit me.

That face belonged to Tobias Eaton.

**OHHHHH! It's Tobias! Will they get together?!**

**EVEN I DON'T KNOW YET!**

**I guess we'll both find out in chappie no. 2!**

**HAVE A FABULOUS DAY, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GAAAAAAAHHH! I just realized I contradicted the series in the previous chapter!**

**If they had already made it past Abnegation initiation, they wouldn't be going to school! I'm so so so sorry! Let's just pretend they do!**

**Thanks so much to my one and only reviewer, Tatumtot1010! Gold star for you! I hope you all follow Tatumtot's example and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I say, I don't own Divergent.**

Chapter 2

I thought about Tobias' and my encounter all through the day.

_Why wasn't he walking in the same direction as us? Shouldn't he have been going to school?_

I sighed myself, it probably wasn't any of my business, anyway.

I must have exhaled too loudly, though, because in a matter of seconds, every head in my history class was turned towards me, even the teacher's!

I sulked down in my chair, my face redder than a tomato.

"Something on your mind, Beatrice?" asked Mr. Glower patiently.

"Nothing important, sir." I replied. But that wasn't true. This was all I thought about now.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and then turned back to the board. That was close, too close. I'll have to be more careful about my actions.

That night, I lay in bed, thinking about him. I hadn't realized how attractive he was up until now. The way his dark brown hair perfectly framed his face, his long nose, his big blue eyes. He was always courteous to others, but at the same time, kind of had the whole bad-boy vibe to him.

Tobias Eaton truly was the perfect boy.

Am I falling in love?

***gasps* IS Tris in love with Tobias? I certainly hope so! UGGH this fanfic is so addicting! I'd love to meet the author! ;)**

**P.S. I am terribly sorry if my description of Tobias doesn't match yours! That's just how I pictured him!**


End file.
